This invention relates to apparatus for sensing at least one parameter in a liquid. The liquid may be water and the parameters that may be sensed are, for example, chlorine content in water, and oxygen content in water. The apparatus may be especially useful for measuring water quality in potable water distribution networks.
It is known to deploy large numbers of remote sensors in potable water distribution networks, in order to measure various parameters in the water. The distribution of the sensors in a potable water distribution network may encounter two problems. The first problem is that an adequate flow of water is required to the sensors. This is because some electrochemical measurements that may be undertaken require flow. Also, an adequate flow is required to reduce fouling in the networks due to an inadequate flow rate. The second problem is that of electrical power consumption consumed by the remote sensors during operation. Probes incorporating built-in rotation means for increasing water flow consume too much power. It is often not possible to recharge batteries sufficiently frequently and/or it is often not possible to install mains power or other power generators, for example solar power generators, due to the sensor sites being too remote and/or inaccessible.
It is an aim of the present invention to obviate or reduce the above mentioned problems.